


A Hunter's Best Friend

by Sigery97



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Cat!Killua, Ging sort of raising a cat child Killua, M/M, Neko!Killua
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1606100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigery97/pseuds/Sigery97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Killua is a genetically modified hunter cat, a species that serves hunters as their companions. He is one of five 'siblings'. He was adopted and raised by Ging Freecs before he was sent off to Yorknew city. There he finds his new master, Gon Freecs...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hunter's Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> So I just recently joined the HxH fandom after watching the 2011 reboot of the anime and I'm all caught up with that anime version as well as the manga. So I have made my attempt to write a fiction. If I get a popular response, I will post more. Please enjoy and I apologize for my awful characterization. It normally takes me a bit to get into the swing of the characters.

Killua was about ready to have a hissy fit. His master trapped him in a box and sent him off on an uncomfortable trip practically across the world on boats, blimps, cart, and foot. But he didn’t, that would be against his training. Killua was a special kind of beast, a cat-like creature with some special abilities. His kind was hunter’s best friend. However unlike most of his species, Killua wasn’t pure black or brown, he was a very pretty silver tabby coloring. He was proud of himself and picky about those he liked, trained to be a killer to threats and helper to his master. 2 years ago, he was adopted by a ‘famous’ hunter by the name of Ging. He saw the world and grew with the adventurous man. He was trained in tracking, stalking, hunting, all things he knew instinctively that he further strengthened under the kind, stubborn, rugged hunter.

The journey was also coming to an end soon, Killua could feel that. He just curled up in his box and continued to wait. Finally his box was set down and there were muffled voices outside, talking. Then the box opened. At first glance, Killua almost attacked the person that opened the box. However before he did, he took another look. This wasn’t Ging. The kid looked like Ging, facial structure and hair color wise at least. The kid was way too young to be Ging though. Another key difference was this kid’s warm, chocolate brown eyes with flecks of gold compared to wiser, darker brown eyes he knew as Ging's. Next to the kid was an older man in a blue suit, and Killua didn’t like him immediately. He showed this with a growl. The pair continued to stare quietly before the kid gently and carefully scooped Killua out of the box. His hold was soft but firm and Killua decided he liked the kid. He rubbed his head against the kid that looked like Ging, purring quietly. At his purr, the kid’s chest rumbled slightly with a laugh.

“Gon, he has a collar on... check it for ID,” the older man suggested.

Killua pulled out of Gon’s hold, tilting his head back helpfully. “Killua. Hunter Cat, owned by Ging Freecss...” the kid stopped reading after the name. By his reaction to the name and appearance, Killua assumed this was Ging’s son. This was confirmed seconds later by the suited man. “He belongs to your dad?”

It clicked in the cat’s head. He was trained to help, and this was Ging’s son, so he was probably expected to now serve this kid. With this thought in mind, Killua pressed his head into the floor and wiggled his way out of the blue collar. He popped out and climbed back onto the kid’s knees, nuzzling his stomach. He hoped he won’t have to keep being this affectionate, he was not used to being so sweet and cuddly. The kid started to pet his back and Killua couldn’t help but purr again.

Killua ended up going to bed with his new master, Gon not too long after his arrival. He laid curled up near the black haired hunter’s head, watching him sleep before he jumped down from the bed. His master was fine, he was curious about the rest of the hotel room. Getting out of the closed bedroom was easy for his small, agile body. The older man, Leorio as Gon had called him was smoking a cigarette and looked surprised to see the cat padding across the floor. Killua ignored him, hopping up onto the kitchen counter. He explored, looking for a snack. He found some candy in a bag, tearing it open and chewing it thoughtfully. It was too sweet for his tastes, but he was hungry so he ate what he could get. Leorio found him a moment later, yelling at him. Killua quickly snatched the bag, holding the open part closed as he jumped down from the counter. The human gave chase till Killua got into Gon’s room again, slipping under one of the kid’s arms. Leorio gritted his teeth after that, but closed the door gently so not to wake the sleeping child. Killua finished his snack and curled against his warm master to sleep.

 

The next morning, Killua woke with a start. His master was up bright and early, though trying not to shift Killua around too much as he got up. Instead of leaving the cat on the bed, Gon got a lapful of the silver tabby. So he carried him out of the bedroom where he found Leorio still passed out on the couch. Gon wrote a note for his friend and then quietly left the hotel room. Killua moved up onto his shoulder, staring at the bypassers as the hunter took them to a restaurant for breakfast. They sat down at the counter, Gon on a stool and Killua on the counter next to him. Killua had half screeched till the waiter came back with a menu for him as well. The cat smugly looked over the recieved menu.

After they ordered their food (Killua pointed with his paw numerous times till the idiotic man got it), Gon just leaned his cheek on one hand and talked excitedly to the very intelligent cat. Killua just laid down and listened to him with a soft purr. Soon the one-sided conversation turned to a game of yes-or-no as Gon tried to learn more about his dad. The game ended with the arrival of their food. Gon was still curious, but Killua was just hungry.

 

Once breakfast was done, Killua followed his master through the markets, shops, and auctions. He watched the hunter attempt to make some quick cash, quite badly though. Leorio eventually caught up with them. The pair of hunters continued their attempts to make cash before and after their lunch. Then Killua heard Gon mention another friend who hadn’t shown up yet. Gon was pretty safe with the older man, especially since it was a crowded city. Killua went off to find the third friend. With a simple name and the use of Leorio’s license to access the hunter website, Killua found where his target awaited.

Actually finding the hotel was the hard part, as well as scaling the smooth walls to the proper window. When he found it, he picked the lock on the window and slipped inside. He found there were many people in the suite. Only a few of them actually gave off an aura. One of them quickly found him and he hissed at the woman. She was short and had a bald spot upon her head, her aura was soft and kind. When she scooped him up, Killua didn’t fight her. She wasn’t a threat. She spoke softly at him, not to him. She hadn’t realized he was an intelligent creature and that was fine for his current mission.

When he finally caught sight of his target, he jumped down from her arms and squeezed through the door frame into the next room. There were quite a few people here. A few more woman, one of them with blue hair and some guys were all standing and sitting around, talking. The blonde man was the first to see him coming in. Killua walked over to him and meowed loudly. All eyes were on him now. With a half growl under his breath, Killua attempted to give the blonde the note he had. Hesitantly the blonde, Kurapika took the note. He of course seemed suspicious of the cat’s note. Killua however didn’t feel the need to stick around. He delivered his master’s current address and number, it was now in the blonde’s hands to contact them. The short woman was at the doorway where Killua slipped past her again. “What is it?” he heard someone asked.

“It appears to be a hotel room and a phone number,” Kurapika responded. The door creaked behind Killua as the blonde entered the room with the open window. Swishing his tail, Killua glanced back and stepped out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this monstrosity and I apologize again for my awful characterization and probably shitty grammar/word choice. Please comment if you liked it, or even if you didn't like it and I will attempt to better it and my own skills.
> 
> Also the rating will probably go up as well as more characters and pairings will probably be added.


End file.
